monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Worthington III
Jonathan "Johnny" Worthington III is the main antagonist of Monsters University. He is the former president of Roar Omega Roar, Abigail Hardscrabble's henchman and Sulley's former best friend. Bio ''Monsters University Johnny is Mike's arch-rival, and the confident president of Roar Omega Roar (ROR), a Monsters University fraternity that prides itself on its notable Scarers. His antagonistic role in the film comes from him frequently belittling the Oozma Kappa fraternity. In ''Monsters University, Johnny Worthington first meets Sulley and Mike after the two have been led to the Greek row by Archie the Scare Pig. As other fraternities are trying to get Sulley to join them, Johnny welcomes Sulley and takes him to be a Roar Omega Roar. When Mike tries to attract his attention, Johnny "kindly" tells him that he would be better with Oozma Kappa, the weakest-looking fraternity. As the semester goes by, the RORs are increasingly disappointed by Sulley, who performs poorly in the Scaring class. Johnny finally signifies to Sulley that if he fails the final exam to Mike, he will be removed from ROR. Johnny is with the RORs on the subscription day for the Scare Games, and laughs when Mike presents himself to the competition. The ROR have great success at the games, coming first at all challenges. However, against all odds, Oozma Kappa somehow stays in the competition after two rounds. The OKs are invited to a party at the ROR house that will actually be their doom. In front of everyone present, Johnny congratulates the OKs of how good they did in the Scare Games and invites them to the stage. However, when OK are on stage, Johnny tells his brothers to spill on them paint, glitter and flowers and they are photographed. Randall spills rabbit dolls on them and took a picture of them. Johnny and the RORs open a stand next day and massively sell products featuring the embarrassing picture, supposedly to collect funds for a "good" cause. When they see the OKs continue to perform better and better at the Scare Games, Johnny and his crew are increasingly upset, but hope to get the last word at the final race, which tests how scary a monster really is. At the last race, the fight between OK and ROR is intense. Johnny is highly irritated by Randall's failure. Johnny is on the last and decisive face-off, where he is against Mike. Confident of his win, he repeats one last time to Mike his place is not here, and then proceeds to get a near-perfect score. However, Mike gets the maximum score, a full scream can, beating Johnny and bringing the victory to OK, much to Johnny's shock. Following the race, Johnny tries to bring Sulley back to ROR at Randall's place, but Sulley refused and turned away. During the credits, it is shown that Johnny got a job as a scarer at Fear Co. Party Central Johnny Worthington is confirmed to re-appear in the short film Party Central. Personality As president of ROR, the premiere campus fraternity, Worthington is very selfish and only interested in having "the most elite" Scarers in his fraternity, inviting James P. Sullivan to join, as the latter comes from a family of successful Scarers, but mockingly denies Mike Wazowski and suggesting he join a fraternity that's "more his speed." Worthington clearly cares more for his fraternity's reputation (taking grades and academics into account), when he threatens to kick Sulley out of ROR if he did not beat Mike in the final exam. When Mike and Sulley are both kicked out of the Scaring Program by Dean Hardscrabble, Worthington, and his frat-boys leave without a word to Sulley. His rivalry towards Mike escalates when, right before the Scare Games, Worthington arrogantly tells Mike not to take losing so hard and that "he never belonged the Scaring Program anyway." After Mike wins the Scare Games, however, a compassionate Worthington finds the gall to invite Sulley back into ROR, only to be rebuffed. Description Johnny has dark purple fur, sharp teeth, and two large brown demon-like horns. Appearances Films *''Monsters University'' Shorts *''Party Central'' Trivia *Johnny is nicknamed "The Jaw." *Despite his arrogance, sets art director Robert Kondo explains that he has something to lose, is afraid of failure and has a tradition to live up to. *The ROR house's interior was based on a backstory Johnny had. Quotes *"Sorry, killer, but you might want to hang out with someone a little more your speed." Gallery ROR HD crop-worthington.jpg 095b cbm1gd 145211207x r.jpg RoarOmegaRoar-MU.png S175 13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg|Johnny and his Roar Omega Roar brothers S610 63ccs-sel16-138.jpg tumblr_mo1ux1TVXh1stej47o1_400.png|Johnny entering the scare simulator vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h15m37s208.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-08h06m12s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h16m15s100.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h32m35s173.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h36m09s4.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h36m56s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h57m04s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h46m55s176.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h40m45s219.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h41m13s231.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h51m47s171.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-13h47m59s12.png Randall Boggs 3.png|Johnny saying the school anthem Roar Omega Roar.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h57m14s71.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h56m58s173.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h58m13s142.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h59m24s109.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h00m27s207.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h07m57s80.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h08m36s242.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h14m21s126.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h14m01s151.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-14h32m56s156.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-14h33m51s201.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-14h37m51s44.png JW Scare Card.jpg|Johnny's scare card DSCN3893.jpg Mu-figures.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h48m39s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h49m31s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h47m21s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-13h47m34s231.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-19h20m40s124.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-20h18m22s183.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Students Category:Roar Omega Roar Category:Fear Co. Employees Category:Party Central Characters Category:Scarers